<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maybe The Rain Is Really To Blame by HariWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181300">Maybe The Rain Is Really To Blame</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HariWrites/pseuds/HariWrites'>HariWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, I don't do slow burns, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, Spoilers for all seasons, but I haven't seen the TV movie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HariWrites/pseuds/HariWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I would like, if I may, to take you on a strange journey…<br/>Lila’s return to Paris, five years after she was exposed as Hawk Moth’s ally, is a shock to everyone. None more so than Adrien, whose father is insisting he accompany her to the big Hallowe’en Ball at Le Grand Paris. He has one week to reverse that decision. When Nino suggests that Adrien should pretend to be in a relationship to fend off Lila’s unwanted advances, Adrien turns to Marinette.<br/>After years of dating Luka and Kagami, Marinette and Adrien aren’t the hopeless teenagers they once were. They can definitely control their feelings and keep their fake relationship, well, fake. Right? <br/>Can they fool everyone into believing they’re dating, or are they just fooling themselves?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It's Just A Jump To The Left</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien flopped back onto his bed, head in hands; he was at the start of a pretty big downer. Nino felt almost seasick at the way the background lurched on screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, can you stay still please?” he said, “The pacing was bad enough, now you’re throwing yourself around and I’m gonna barf.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, but I’m panicking, Nino. I thought she was out of my life but she’s back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> was Lila. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After collège, and that business with Hawk Moth, Lila’s parents had sent her to a boarding school in Italy. Last Nino had heard, Mr and Mrs Rossi had been reassigned to the Italian Embassy in Washington DC. Nobody believed Lila would return to Paris.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, with access to her trust fund and a still-burning need to pursue Adrien, she had. And, of course, she had immediately gone to Gabriel Agreste and made some kind of deal to model for him. Nino assumed the devil had been busy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s she done now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien sighed heavily. “Since Kagami left for MIT, I don’t have a date for the Hallowe’en ball at Le Grand Paris next week. Guess who volunteered to be my plus one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nino groaned. “That sucks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is his problem? He takes no notice in me for weeks on end, then swoops in and decrees I do some stupid messed up thing like dating the woman that almost ruined all of our lives.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel was a douchebag. There was no sugar-coating that. As the years went by, Adrien came to realise it, too. However, if there was anyone in Adrien’s life worse than Gabe, it was Lila. Nino had to do something to help him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As kids, Nino’s attempts to help Adrien were usually thwarted by Hawk Moth, Mayura or both of them. These days, the supervillains were more selective; they akumatised fewer children and teenagers and saved their appearances for large-scale, last-ditch efforts to steal Chat Noir and Ladybug’s miraculouses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His experiences as Carapace meant he feared Hawk Moth’s resurgences less these days; his fears for Adrien never abated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If nothing else, Nino would get Adrien out of this situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What did Chloé say about Lila? I'd be astonished if she'd let her into the hotel without a fight.” Chloé hated Lila long before she was exposed for colluding with Hawk Moth. Chloé hated anyone who tried to claim Adrien as their own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She won't be there, she's still in New York with her mother.” Adrien sighed again, letting his head fall back. It did seem hopeless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dammit." Nino considered the options. There was </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was risky, but it was also kind of brilliant. “I have an idea. It’s a little out there,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it? I’ll take ‘out there’ over”—Adrien shuddered—“Lila.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it seems to me that if you had a date to the ball, you wouldn’t need Lila to go with you. I mean, you’re the Gabriel ambassador, not her. You’ve had those tickets from before she turned up and you can take whoever you want with you, right?” Nino paused, Adrien nodded. “So, take someone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish,” Adrien said, dragging a hand down his face. “I can’t pick any plus one, it would have to be someone I’m dating, and that’s hardly going to happen in just seven days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could fake a relationship.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No.” He took a moment to consider it. “Who would even do that for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nino suppressed a smile. “You could ask Marinette. She’s been single since Kitty Section went on tour with Jagged in the spring.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t ask that from her. It’s too much.“ Adrien’s cheeks reddened. As much as he denied it, he definitely wanted her to be more than a friend. “Besides, she’d never want to go out with me. She dated a real-life-life rock star.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a real-life model, dude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not the same. Luka is cool. I’m… not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adrien,” Nino said, his voice becoming stern. “You are awesome and I’m sure if you went to Marinette and explained your situation, she’d gladly help you out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien shrugged. “She would, wouldn’t she? Marinette would do anything to help a friend.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, that’s why she’d do it. Not because she’s wanted to date you since she met you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ask her, dude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, thanks Nino, you’re the best.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nino ended the call and looked across his dorm room to where Alya was sitting silently on the bed. He put his phone on the desk and joined her, grinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know Marinette is going to die from shock when Adrien turns up and asks her out?” she said, one brow raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not asking her out, he’s asking her to pretend to date him to help him. It’s perfect, babe. The pressure is off, and it pushes them together so they can realise they’re actually made for each other.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya smiled approvingly. “There is nothing more I can teach you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The apprentice becomes the master.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not so hasty, young padawan.” Alya laughed. “You know how hopeless those two are. We’re going to be busy, fighting freakouts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, I didn’t think of that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>∞♡*♥*♡∞</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Universities in Paris were on a two-week break and, while all of her friends were enjoying their time off, Marinette was studying. When she wasn’t studying, she was busy designing, thrifting and making costumes for the Hallowe’en ball at Le Grand Paris. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alya kept telling her to get out of her head and take advantage of student life. ‘Go out, have fun, get laid, Girl. You’re cute and single, enjoy it!’. Marinette had ignored her, but the strain of coursework was already growing and she was wondering if she should sign up for that speed dating night in the student bar next month.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Marinette,” her father’s voice boomed through the floor, “you have a visitor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tossed aside her copy of A History Of Art History and made her way downstairs. Adrien Agreste was pacing in the kitchen. That was unexpected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A-Adrien? What’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi, Marinette, can we talk?” he said, worryingly serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette gestured towards one of the stools at the kitchen counter. “Sure, uh, why don’t we sit down?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a seat. Frowning, he looked at her for a few seconds longer than was comfortable before he began to talk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lila’s back in Paris. I thought she was out of my life, our lives, but she’s not. If I don’t have a date for the Hallowe’en ball next week, I’ll have to go with her. Father says so. So, um, well, I need a favour.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need a date for the ball?” Marinette said. She wasn’t sure why this was such a big ask, he must know that she was going, too. It was no trouble for them to go together, especially if it saved him from going with that woman. It wasn’t if he was asking…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s more than that. I need a girlfriend. A fake girlfriend. Someone who can pretend to be with me so that Lila can’t sink her claws back into my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lila had no scruples, and she only cared about herself. She would chew people up and spit them out again for her own purposes. If she could protect Adrien from her, she’d do whatever was required.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could respond, he continued. “Nino suggested it. And you’re single, and we’re good friends so it would be plausible.” He paused, looking pained. It was hard for him to ask this of her. “Mostly, it’s because you’re such a good person, I kind of hoped you’d want to help me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette made a mental note to kill Nino later… or thank him? She’d reserve judgement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course she was going to say yes. How could she refuse Adrien when he was so sad and desperate? She might not be that crazy-in-love teenager anymore, but Adrien was still, well, Adrien, and she would always care for him. She was, and always would be, a good friend to him. Marinette had long ago resigned herself to that title.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll help. How do we do this?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien’s face brightened and she was abruptly reminded of that sunshiney kid in lycée who managed to smile through all of his loneliness. Her heart broke a little that he was still in the same situation now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once, what felt like a lifetime ago, Marinette had idolised Adrien. When she saw him with Kagami, her heart shattered and Luka helped her put the pieces back together. She was a different person now, thanks to him. He showed her a version of herself that she wanted to become, and empowered her to be it.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back then, she had idolised Gabriel Agreste, too. Then she saw him through his son’s eyes. She saw Adrien’s isolation, his golden cage and his desire to be loved and accepted, and her image of the great fashion icon crumbled. Instead of applying for his scholarship to study fashion design at Agreste’s alma mater, she opted to take a longer route into her vocation. After her Art and Design degree, she would study for a postgraduate qualification in fashion. In the meantime, Audrey Bourgeois had put Marinette in contact with several top designers in Paris who, on Audrey’s recommendation, were fighting for her to intern with them during the summer break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette had broken free from Gabriel Agreste in a way Adrien never could. The least she could do was pretend to date him and save him from this single act of control.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The quickest way to establish our relationship is to be papped on a date somewhere discrete, but not quite discrete enough,” Adrien said, wincing at the idea. “It’s not something I particularly want to do but it’s fast and public. Father can’t brush it off if it’s in Closer and Gala.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made sense. They had to be publicly outed so that Gabriel couldn’t squash things before they began. “Are you busy tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>∞♡*♥*♡∞  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien didn’t have a Fitbit, despite Chloé’s insistence that he was the only person in the world who didn’t. If he had, it would doubtlessly have shown that he’d walked at least ten kilometres in a day with all the pacing he’d done. Right now, his heart rate would have caused the thing to explode. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting when he agreed to meet Marinette for a date, especially since she offered to make the arrangements. He would never have thought of the bar at Hôtel Particulier in Montmartre, for starters. Yet, it was exactly the type of place they should go. Infamously intimate, there was a high chance they’d be photographed on their way out, but it was the sort of establishment that would never allow their guests to be harassed while they were there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dark storm clouds, heavy, black and pendulous, hung in the sky above Paris. His taxi dropped him off outside and the hotel’s doorman ran forwards, umbrella in hand, ready to escort him to the entrance. Marinette was already there, waiting for him at the bar in a black mini dress with lace frills around the base of the skirt and the shoulders. Her hair was down. When he approached, she kissed his cheek in greeting. He might have imagined it (or it might have been wishful thinking) but it seemed as though she lingered a little longer than usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look nice,” she said, straightening his tie with both hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien felt dizzy. “Thanks, so do you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Since Adrien had never bought an alcoholic drink before—Kagami said that alcohol dulled the reflexes and made people uninteresting—he let Marinette decide what to order. She deferred to the bartender, who suggested they try the signature cocktail; a gin-based drink with elderflower and lavender. Adrien insisted they put his card behind the bar to run a tab. Not only did he want to be chivalrous (he was the one this date was benefiting after all) but he also figured that the barman might recognise the name, lending further authenticity to any story that might run in the gossip magazines.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They found a cosy corner of the bar and sat opposite each other at a small table. Adrien felt suddenly conscious of his knees being close to hers. Marinette, however, was completely relaxed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Santé.” Marinette clinked her glass against Adrien’s before she drank. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took a sip and was pleasantly surprised by the sweetness of the cocktail. He’d been worried it would taste too strong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess,” he said, “we should iron out some details about this ‘relationship’ before somebody asks us questions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded. “I agree. For instance, how long have we been dating?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was thinking, the last time we saw each other, at Nino’s birthday party, would be a plausible occasion to get together.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had danced together at that party. Marinette tripped on the stairs on the way out and he’d caught her. He had held her in his arms a moment too long. When she’d found her feet again, she called him her hero. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was, what, three weeks ago?” she asked. “And who’s in on this? I mean, are we letting everyone believe it’s a real relationship, or should we have a few people who know the truth who can run interference if anything goes wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to let everybody think it was real, but that was already impossible. “It was Nino’s idea, so, we can assume that Alya knows as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed. “That’s accurate. I guess that’s probably enough. The more people who know, the more chance someone will slip up and expose us.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True. We’ll stick with Nino and Alya, then. And if anyone asks why we haven’t come forwards about our relationship until now, we can say that we wanted to avoid public scrutiny. I’m afraid that’s part of the deal with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The look in her eyes wasn’t pitying, but it was something close. She put her hand on his. “Don’t apologise, Adrien. We can use it to your advantage. Especially if we’ve got Alya and Nino on our side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mouth felt dry so he took another sip of his cocktail. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her laugh was melodic. “Don’t be. If I wasn’t here with you tonight, I’d be stressing out over the difference between Renaissance and Medieval art.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is the difference?” He felt compelled to ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The artistic realism, mostly. Plus, Medieval art focused on religion more, while Renaissance… That’s not the point, Adrien. I’m not here doing you some big favour. You’re a welcome distraction to life right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A lump formed in Adrien’s throat and he swallowed hard to shift it. He looked at where Marinette’s hand was still on his. “I know, but I’m asking you to live a double life. You’ll have to lie to your friends and family for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her smile was unreadable as she absentmindedly fiddled with her earring. “I can cope.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, you’re so honest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adrien, I’m a big girl. I can handle my secrets.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He twisted his ring with his thumb. It was a nervous habit. Adrien was used to keeping things from his father, even before he became Chat Noir. Secrets and lies came easily to him when he needed them. With Marinette, he wanted to tell the truth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway,” she said. “We need to decide how we’re going to behave in public. Do we hold hands? Kiss? What if someone asks how far things have gone in the relationship? Do we tell them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had barely touched his drink, but his head was already swimming. He wanted to ask how far she had gone with Luka, but he didn’t want to know the answer. “I think holding hands for sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should kiss.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She said it so matter of factly. No stammer, no switching words or flapping. Adrien knew Marinette once had a crush on him; Nino had painstakingly explained it one night, about a year ago. Now, given how cooly she suggested they kiss, he had to conclude that her crush was dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t mean right now,” Marinette said. “There’s no need to look so scared. I just mean, at some point before the ball, for authenticity. We want to look like a couple, and couples kiss.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, um, yes, I think we should, too. It’s just…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s just that the only girl I’ve kissed was Kagami and it didn’t feel like I thought it would and now I’m worried I’m terrible at it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It might be strange. I know. We’ve been friends for so long, though. I’m not going to let it get weird.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that promise, Adrien managed to relax. No matter how awful a kisser he was, he knew Marinette was too kind to make him feel bad about it. Besides, this relationship wasn’t real, no feelings could be hurt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, tell me about your course. Is it all stress-inducing? Are you enjoying any of it?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the first time they’d talked in months. At least, the first time they’d talked as Marinette and Adrien. After the I’m-in-love-with-you Weredad mix up, he sometimes dropped by Marinette’s roof terrace as Chat Noir and they’d talk about life, school and nothing in particular. Those moments helped him cope when his isolation became crushing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At some point in the conversation, she removed her hand from his and he mourned its absence for the rest of the night. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Time was fleeting. Before Adrien knew it, it was past midnight and time to leave. Both he and Marinette had work the next day—she helped out in her parents’ bakery on the weekends, and he had a 9 am call for a photoshoot. The makeup artist would complain about how tired he looked but after tonight, he didn’t care.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rain persisted; there had been yellow weather warnings for thunderstorms all weekend. Adrien didn’t want to try to hail a taxi on the street in this weather, so he called a cab. It arrived within ten minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before they reached the door Marinette pulled back. “No pressure, but I spy a long lens. How much of a splash do you want to make?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was probably the gin talking, or maybe he was channelling Chat Noir, because he grinned. “What kind of splash are you suggesting?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you trust me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do, but—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“—I’m going to kiss you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, um, shoul—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the door opened to let another patron leave, Marinette cut off his words with a kiss. She gripped the lapels of his jacket and pulled him towards her. His hand instinctively went to her hair, his fingers tangling in it. This felt nothing like kissing Kagami. Marinette’s lips were soft and warm and insistent, and her touch sent jolts of electricity through him. He was only tangentially aware of flashbulbs exploding in his peripheral vision and thunder booming in the distance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what felt like hours, yet still not long enough, Marinette pulled away from him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should leave,” she said, her voice lower than usual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien slipped his hand into hers and led them both through the rain, down the steps of the hotel and into the waiting cab. Around them, camera shutters clicked and paparazzi shouted questions at them. Ignoring all of them, Adrien leaned back in his seat and willed the world to stop spinning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He dropped Marinette off first, asking the driver to wait while he walked her to her door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for tonight.” It hardly felt adequate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The pleasure was all mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t plan to, there were no cameras around to see them and it could start to rain again at any minute, but he took her hand and leaned in. “With your permission, Marinette?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled softly and nodded. He kissed her. He, Adrien Agreste, pushed Marinette Dupain-Cheng against her front door and kissed her. And she kissed him back until they were both gasping for breath.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. And Then A Step To The Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With a bit of a mind flip...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mere minutes after the bakery opened, Alya strode in, glowing with glee. It was too early, and Marinette was too sleep-deprived, to deal with her. After Adrien dropped her off, she’d found it hard to fall asleep. It wasn’t the kiss that kept her awake—although it was the sort of kiss she’d think about for the rest of time—it was the look he’d given her before he kissed her. It was part longing, part confusion, and entirely inscrutable. The kiss? It had been… Memorable. Bewildering. Wonderful. </p><p>“Have you seen this?” she asked, shoving her phone into Marinette’s face.</p><p>“No, nobody can focus on something that close to their eyes,” Marinette said, pushing Alya’s arm out of the way. “You know, normal people start a conversation with ‘hi’.”</p><p>“Normal people don’t browse photographs of their best friends making out online before said best friends tell them they kissed.”</p><p>“Oh, it did make the news then? I wonder if Gabriel has seen it.”</p><p>“Girl, I think all of Paris has seen it and made it their lock screen. Was it as hot as it looks?” </p><p>Alya was bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement.</p><p>“I don’t know how it looks,” Marinette said. She felt the heat in her cheeks and knew she couldn’t hide the blush from her best friend.</p><p>Alya started dancing. “Tell. Me. Everything. How was it? Good, bad or mediocre?”</p><p>The bakery was busy and Marinette had to drag Alya into the hallway to talk away from customers. She held her hand out for Alya’s phone. “Show me.” The photographer had captured them at the moment Adrien had run his hands through her hair. That had thrown her; it had felt very intimate for what was, in theory, a fake kiss. As it happened, it made for a believable photo. “You know this isn’t a real relationship, Al, and this kiss was just for show. Don’t make more of it than that.”</p><p>Alya gave her a lopsided grin and raised one eyebrow. “Sure, <em> that </em> kiss was for show.” She took her phone from Marinette and flipped through the apps. “But what about this one?”</p><p>Marinette’s heart stopped. On Alya’s phone screen was a grainy, poorly lit image of Adrien snogging her against the door. <em> That </em> kiss had been toe-curlingly hot. Adrien had been so assertive, his kiss so deep and wanting. He’d pressed himself against her and every inch of her body had tingled with need. Not only was he a great model, but he was also a convincing actor. “How did you get that?”</p><p>“The taxi driver recognised Adrien’s name and snapped it. He sold it to Paris Aujourd’hui last night.”</p><p>“Oh.” Did Adrien know that? Was that why he’d kissed her? </p><p>“‘Oh’. That’s all you have to say?” Alya was shrill.</p><p>“Adrien must have suspected the driver. That’s why he kissed me,” Marinette said. She was surprised by how deflated she was at that, but it was better knowing now than twisting herself into knots wondering ‘what if’.</p><p>Alya pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled loudly. “How is it possible that you two are still this oblivious after so long?”</p><p>Offended, Marinette crossed her arms. “I’m not oblivious. Adrien came to me and asked for help. That’s what I’m doing. I’m helping him.”</p><p>“Sure.” Alya smirked. “<em>Helping</em>. Did he have something in his teeth that you were <em>helping</em> to remove?”</p><p>“The whole point of the plan—that your boyfriend concocted—is to make people think Adrien is in a relationship so his father can’t push him together with <em>that woman</em>. That’s all this kiss meant.”</p><p>Alya held her hands up in surrender. “I hear you. Sometimes I forget you’re not that pining teenager I used to know. You’ve grown up and grown wise.”</p><p>Marinette still remembered the day that Alya, Alix, Mylene, Rose and Juleka had sat her down and told her she’d better wise up. She had a boyfriend who cared for her, and she either had to stop brooding over Adrien and commit to Luka, or she had to admit that she’d rushed into a relationship before anyone got hurt. It worked. Love was the cure to her unrequited feelings; tough love from her friends, selfless love from Luka and, the hardest one to find, self-love.</p><p>“I went into this with my eyes open, Alya. I know you’re worried it’ll stir up old obsessions, but I’m not that girl anymore,” she said. </p><p>“Okay.” Alya smiled. “I’m still going to worry about you, but I trust you.”</p><p>A phone buzzed. Alya looked at her screen and shook her head. Marinette picked up hers from where she’d left it charging and read the message. </p><p>“Oh, no.” Marinette looked at Alya, wide-eyed and fearful. “I’ve been summoned by Gabriel Agreste.”</p><p>∞♡*♥*♡∞</p><p>Adrien was pacing again. By the time Hallowe’en arrived, there was every chance he’d have worn out the floor in his room. Plagg was ignoring him in favour of talking to his cheese collection, which suited Adrien. Since last night, all he’d done was make smoochy noises and ask Adrien how much he loved Marinette.</p><p>Before this morning, if anyone had asked Adrien that question, he’d have said no. Marinette was a very good friend. One that helped another friend in need. Last night, though, he’d seen her in a very different light. Instead of the skittish girl he first met, she was calm and composed. She was still his everyday Ladybug, but now she also exuded the same assured confidence as the real Ladybug did. </p><p>Perhaps it was that subconscious comparison that had clouded his judgement. Or, maybe he had simply let his guard down too much. They were on a date—which, although fake, felt real—and that had made him react impulsively to his new, confused, feelings.</p><p>When the photos appeared online, Gabriel actually turned up to the dining room. Adrien was having an early breakfast before Gorilla took him to his photoshoot, and Gabriel swept in and placed his tablet on the table next to Adrien’s plate. The kiss pictured was not the one he expected to see. The spontaneous-but-sort-of-planned kiss at the hotel was on other websites, he was sure, but this one? That intense, messy, perfect kiss at Marinette’s front door was meant to be just for them. Just for him.</p><p>“Care to explain, Adrien?” Gabriel said.</p><p>“That’s Marinette,” Adrien replied through a mouthful of omelette. “She’s my girlfriend.”</p><p>“Since when?”</p><p>“Nino’s party.”</p><p>“And when were you planning on telling me about this?” Gabriel’s voice had a cool edge. He was close to anger, and Adrien didn’t care.</p><p>“Well, father, I intended to tell you the next time we shared a meal.”</p><p>He let that sink in. By Adrien’s last count, it had been five weeks and four days since Gabriel had joined him for dinner. Gabriel cleared his throat uncomfortably and picked up his tablet.</p><p>“I would like to speak to both of you. As soon as possible after your shoot,” he said and left.</p><p>Which was why Adrien was pacing. Not only did he have to face his father about his fake relationship, but he also had to face Marinette after kissing her like he had. He’d been so anxious that he’d barely noticed Lila at the shoot; so caught up in his anxiety that she gave up trying to talk to him and stalked away in the huff. So, at least one good thing had come from it.</p><p>The kiss was good, too. Until last night, Adrien didn’t know that kisses could send shockwaves into his body and leave him missing someone’s touch. He had never understood why people talked about kisses in such dreamy terms. Now that he’d kissed Marinette, it finally made sense.</p><p>His phone buzzed in his hand, telling him that Gorilla had collected Marinette. Adrien paced some more before going downstairs to wait for her in the lobby. He reached the last stair as the door opened. Nathalie entered first, followed by a scared-looking Marinette. Adrien hoped Nathalie hadn’t been cruel to her in the car; he had no idea what his father’s motives were.</p><p>He dashed over to her and hugged her, whispering, “you okay?”</p><p>She nodded. “Not sure why I’m here, but, yeah.”</p><p>“Your father will see you now,” Nathalie announced, not looking up from her tablet. “You may go through.”</p><p>‘Through’ meant into Gabriel’s office. His father was waiting for them, standing behind his podium, looking at whatever it was he looked at all day. He made them wait before he spoke.</p><p>“Adrien, Miss Marinette,” Gabriel finally said, looking up. “Your relationship is public. While I’m not pleased about the way it has been spread all over the gossip columns, I do appreciate that you managed to be discrete for a few weeks before it slipped out. Now that it has, I need you to be twice as careful.”</p><p>In disbelief, Adrien nodded. “You’re not angry?”</p><p>Beside him, Marinette took his hand and squeezed it. What was she feeling? Relief? Fear? Had she changed her mind?</p><p>“I’m displeased, but no, not angry. As Nathalie reminded me, you’re nineteen years old now, I can’t police your relationships. I can, however, issue a warning. If this”—he moved his index finger between Adrien and Marinette—“interferes with your education or your work, I will put a stop to it. Likewise, if I think your behaviour will affect the company reputation, I will step in.”</p><p>That wasn’t enthusiastic, not as far as real human beings with emotions were concerned, but for Gabriel, it was close. It was the best reaction Adrien could have hoped for. “Thank you, father.”</p><p>“Yes, uh, thank you, M. Agreste,” Marinette said, her voice squeaky.</p><p>“I must assume that you will be accompanying each other to André’s costume ball. That means you will both be ambassadors of the Gabriel brand and you will require costumes.”</p><p>“Sir.” Marinette’s voice was stronger this time. “I have a costume. A bunch of friends and I are going as Rocky Horror characters. Most of their costumes are ready and mine is almost done, too.”</p><p>“What about Adrien?” Gabriel asked. </p><p>Adrien swallowed. It would be suspicious if his girlfriend hadn’t offered to make his costume, too.</p><p>“Well, sir,” Marinette said, unfazed. “I know that you insist on designing Adrien’s costume and I didn’t want to be presumptuous by making him one.”</p><p>“That’s… quite accurate, Miss Marinette. On this occasion, however, perhaps it would be good for him to be part of the group. Could you accommodate Adrien in your costume making efforts?”</p><p>Marinette looked at Adrien and smiled. “I’ll give my Columbia costume to Alix and we can go as Brad and Janet.”</p><p>Adrien had no idea who Brad, Janet or Columbia were. Oddly, his father did.</p><p>“I assume you are thinking about their travelling outfits? Anything from later in the movie might not be appropriate,” Gabriel said.</p><p>“I think that’s the most recognisable costume,” Marinette agreed.</p><p>
  <em> What was happening?! </em>
</p><p>“Very well, you may go.”</p><p>And, with that, they were ushered back out of Gabriel’s office, relationship—and Hallowe’en costume—approved.</p><p>∞♡*♥*♡∞</p><p>Alya’s phone rang and she answered it immediately. Nino guessed it was someone important. He was right.</p><p>“Marinette! What happened? Are you barred from Agreste Manor? Is Adrien grounded for life?”</p><p>Nino jumped the length of the sofa to see Marinette on screen, walking down the street, umbrella in one hand.</p><p>“Weirdly, no. Gabriel was fine with us.”</p><p>Nino gasped. “Gabriel Agreste? Are you sure?”</p><p>“I’m as shocked as you,” Marinette said, frowning. “He wants us to stay out the tabloids if we can, but other than that, we’re good.”</p><p>“Girl, he must be sick.”</p><p>Nino agreed. “It’s creepy, like Invasion of the Body Snatchers or something.”</p><p>“It gets weirder. He said that Adrien can be part of our group costume.” Marinette's face was pure bafflement. </p><p>That was weird. Gabriel was a sponsor of the ball, and Adrien’s appearance in whatever bizarre creation his father decided to call a Hallowe’en costume that year was part of the agreement. Nino thought wearing Gabriel’s designs was part of the deal for Adrien’s attendance.</p><p>“Wow, that’s…” Nino searched for the word. “Peculiar.”</p><p>“Right. I don’t understand it either, but I’m going home to finish the costumes, then make a list of costume items I need to turn Adrien into Brad.”</p><p>Alya smirked and Nino already knew what she was going to say. “I think he already is.”</p><p>Marinette rolled her eyes and signed off. Nino turned to his girlfriend. “Can you be nicer about Adrien, please?”</p><p>“I am nice, but you have to admit that the cinnamon bun routine gets tiring.”</p><p>Nino shook his head. “It’s not a routine. He might not be as sheltered as when we first met him, but he doesn’t have the same life experience as we do, Al.”</p><p>“I guess.” Alya scowled. “But it’s my BFF that he inadvertently hurts when he’s being sheltered and inexperienced.”</p><p>“Fair,” he agreed. “That’s why we need to keep an eye on this ‘relationship’.”</p><p>Nino hoped he hadn’t pushed things too far.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. With Your Hands On Your Hips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There's a light...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette’s body hadn’t caught up with the change in time and she was awake an hour earlier than usual. Instead of laying in bed and cursing the concept of daylight savings, she decided to hit the second-hand stores as soon as they opened. She still had a few costume items to find before the fittings that afternoon, and now she was shopping for Brad and Janet costumes, too. </p><p>After exhausting all her options, she resigned herself to making her own dress and headed to the fabric store. The people who worked there knew her well, so Marinette stayed for a while to chat. As she was leaving, hands full of bags, she almost walked straight into Lila.</p><p>Her hair was different (those thick bangs were gone) but Marinette recognised her smug smile and condescending expression immediately.</p><p>“Marianne, isn’t it?” Lila said. It was a poor attempt to undermine her.</p><p>“It’s Marinette, but you knew that.” Marinette smiled thinly.</p><p>Lila’s eyes narrowed. “Right, I think I remember you. Well, I’m super busy, so I can’t stick around, I’ve got a date with Adrien Agreste tonight and before that, Jagged Stone wants to see me. You know how it is.”</p><p>Wow. Lying was this girl’s default, even after everything that happened.</p><p>“Sure, Lila. If you say so.”</p><p>Lila shook her head. “You were always so jealous of me Marinette. It’s so sad.” Then, she strode away down the street.</p><p>Marinette watched her go. If she was feeling generous, she’d feel sorry for Lila. It was clear that she just wanted people to like and admire her, but she took the worst route possible to achieve it. After Lila tried to ruin her life, Marinette never felt generous towards her.</p><p>Why was she back in Paris? Her parents weren’t here anymore, and she certainly didn’t have any friends in the city. Apart from Gabriel Agreste, nobody would employ her, not that she needed to work, she was legitimately rich. </p><p>…Unless she wasn’t.</p><p>At collège, Lila spoke loudly about her sizable trust fund and what she would do with it when she turned eighteen, but now that Marinette thought about it, it was as likely to be a lie as everything else she said. Marinette had long suspected that Lila had some kind of blackmail material that she held over Gabriel—why else would he bend to her every whim?—was it possible that she was here because she needed a cash injection and Gabriel was the only person who owed her something?</p><p>And, yet again, Adrien was caught in the crossfire. </p><p>Marinette walked home under a cloud. She’d agreed to fake-date Adrien to protect him from Lila. But, would that be enough?</p><p>“Marinette?” Tikki squeaked from her bag. “What do you think she wants?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” she said. “But whatever happens, I refuse to let her hurt Adrien.”</p><p>∞♡*♥*♡∞</p><p>Alya, Alix, Mylene and Ondine were at Marinette’s to try on their costumes. Max and Kim were next, then Nathaniel, Marc, Adrien and Nino, so the guys were waiting on a bench by the river. There was a break in the rain and they were making the most of it.</p><p>“Wait, you’re dating Marinette?” Ivan said. “Since when?”</p><p>“Nino’s birthday party.” </p><p>“And you didn’t tell anyone?” Kim asked. </p><p>Adrien flailed. He clearly wasn’t ready for this level of interrogation. Nino put his hand on his best friend’s shoulder and answered for him. “You’ve met his dad, right?”</p><p>Kim nodded. “Yeah, I get it. You could have trusted us, though. We would have been discrete.”</p><p>Max pushed his glasses up his nose. “There is a less than 10% chance that you would have kept this information to yourself, Kim.”</p><p>Everyone laughed. </p><p>Marc, who was lounging against Nate’s chest, smiled. “It’s about time you two got together. You’re perfect for each other.”</p><p>“We-we are?” Adrien asked.</p><p>Nino wondered if that deer-in-the-headlights look would pass before the ball. Adrien and Marinette could probably stay out of the spotlight until then, but the ball was one of the biggest events in Paris’ social calendar and there would be reporters and photographers at Le Grand Paris. </p><p>“Adrien,” Nathaniel said, shaking his head. “We’ve been shipping you two for years.”</p><p>“You have?” If Adrien’s eyes opened any wider, his eyeballs would drop out.</p><p>“Okay, let’s not freak him out,” Nino said. ”It’s been less than a month, they’re not picking out rings.”</p><p>Adrien gave Nino a look of pure gratitude. He was going to need practise to pull off this fake relationship convincingly, but Nino thought it was probably too soon to subject him to the full peanut gallery. Which made it inconvenient that Ondine, Alya, Mylene and heckler-in-chief Alix arrived.</p><p>“Hey, Cassanova.” Alix grinned at Adrien. “I believe I have you to thank for my bitchin new costume.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, sorry about the last-minute change. I didn’t think my father was going to agree to me being part of a group costume effort.”</p><p>Alix tilted her head. “The Agreste men are full of surprises this week.” Adrien physically recoiled from her stare. “Seriously, it’s cool, I was going to be the usherette, but that was before Kim managed to get Ondine a ticket.”</p><p>“Yeah, man, you’re not the only last-minute addition to the group,” Kim said, laying an arm over Ondine’s shoulders.</p><p>That seemed to settle the matter. Nino had never understood why they hadn’t assigned Brad and Janet to anyone (aside from the fact that their costumes were boring in comparison to the other characters) but he was pleased with how it had worked out.</p><p>“Besides, I can’t think of anybody more perfect to be Brad and Janet than you two.” Alya laughed. “Dr Scott, Rocky, you’re up. Marinette is waiting for you.” </p><p>“I’ll come with you, we can go straight to the pool afterwards,” Ondine said.</p><p>Max, Ondine and Kim set off towards the bakery, with Kim complaining that since his costume was essentially a gold speedo, he didn’t know why he needed a fitting. Mylene and Alix took the seats they had vacated, and Alya sat on Nino’s lap.</p><p>“Did we miss the bit where we give Adrien a hard time for hiding his relationship with Marinette?” Alix asked Nino.</p><p>“‘Fraid so, Alix. We were just about to move on to giving him a hard time for never having seen the Rocky Horror Picture Show, though. Maybe you can start there?” </p><p>Alix gasped and turned open-mouthed to Adrien. “You’ve never seen Rocky Horror? Have you been living under a rock?”</p><p>“You’ve met his dad, right?” Alya said.</p><p>“Studio Galande is running late-night showings all week. We should all go tomorrow night. You, too, Adrien.” </p><p>Adrien nodded weakly. Alix might be small, but she was intimidating.</p><p>“Are we dressing up?” Marc asked.</p><p>“Obviously,” Nathaniel said. “And we need props.”</p><p>“Props?!” Adrien had gone back to looking scared.</p><p>Alya laughed and patted his shoulder. “Leave it to us, sunshine. We’ll sort you out.”</p><p>“Just, don’t wear stripes,” Alix added.</p><p>“Yeah, you just figure out how you’re going to convince your dad to let you out for it,” Nino said. </p><p>Adrien shrugged. “It’s the autumn break, I don’t have classes to go to, and there aren’t any more photoshoots scheduled this week. If there was ever a time where he might say yes, it’s this week.”</p><p>Alix and Mylene stood up, “We have to go,” Alix said. “But we’ll see you tomorrow? Text me the plans.”</p><p>Nino waved. “I’m shivering with antici…”</p><p>Five minutes later, while Alya and Marc were complaining about a lecturer that taught on both their Journalism and Creative Writing courses, a message came through on the WhatsApp group, ‘Whatever Happened to Saturday Night’. </p><p><strong>        Alix: </strong>...pation</p><p>Nino laughed and added Adrien to the group before he fired off a message of his own. </p><p><strong>        Nino: </strong> btw, that’s Alix’s way of saying we’re going to the midnight showing tomorrow. Send me money and I’ll book tickets</p><p>Soon, it was their turn to try on their costumes. Alya tagged along ‘to cop a look at Nate in his stockings’, although Nino knew she really wanted to see how Adrien and Marinette acted around each other. Nino was curious, too.</p><p>It turned out to be rather anticlimactic. After Nate and Marc had kissed her in greeting, she hugged Nino before offering Adrien a shy smile and a self-conscious peck on the lips.</p><p>His costume fit perfectly, so did Nate’s. Marc’s which was mostly thrifted from vintage stores was too large. As Marinette pinned the jacket, Tom brought cookies up to the room. </p><p>“Thank you, Mr Dupain,” Alya said, taking the plate from him. She passed the cookies around, waiting until Adrien had taken a bite before announcing. “Did you know Adrien’s a virgin, Marinette?”</p><p>“Ouch!” </p><p>Marinette stabbed herself with a pin. Adrien choked on his cookie and Nino slapped him on the back and glared reproachfully at his girlfriend.</p><p>Nate rolled his eyes.”A Rocky Horror virgin.”</p><p>“Oh,” Marinette said, sucking on her finger. “Well, I can help you throw together something to wear.”</p><p>Adrien, whose cheeks were the exact same hue of red as Marinette’s, nodded, still coughing. “Thanks,” he managed to croak. </p><p>“You guys are adorable,” Alya said.</p><p>Nino had to agree. If Adrien made it to Saturday night without dying of embarrassment, he’d have a great time, and—if all went to plan—he’d realise that Marinette was way more than a good friend.</p><p>After Marc’s fitting was done, he and Nate left to finish the Hallowe’en edition of their Ladybug fanzine. All that was left to do was for Adrien to try on his costume. First, though, Nino and Alya had questions.</p><p>Alya’s first one was more direct than Nino would have gone for. “Are you sure you can pull this off?”</p><p>“Al!” he said. “It’s just that you seem a little awkward, that’s all.” </p><p>“Do we?” Marinette sighed. “I think I was thrown by being in front of our friends. I know they’re watching us and I got performance anxiety. Then there’s the paparazzi…”</p><p>“Kissing for the cameras is, well, uncomfortable,” Adrien added, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>Alya’s brow quirked. “I think you really found it quite pleasurable.”</p><p>“Alya! Be serious for a minute. How do we get over that… weirdness?”</p><p>“I don’t know, I’ve never faked a relationship.” Alya frowned. “I think—and understand that I’m saying this without irony—you need to practise.”</p><p>“Practise?” Adrien asked. It was something he was a master at. With piano, fencing and Chinese practise every day, the dude barely had time to live. “How do we practise?”</p><p>“Spend time together, talk…” Nino suggested, bracing himself for their reaction. “...kiss until it doesn’t feel strange any more.” They didn’t disappoint. Both turned bright red and started babbling. “I don’t mean make out against the front door, just practise physical contact with each other.”</p><p>Alya laughed and shook her head. “If you can’t deal with this in front of Nino and me, how are you meant to convince everybody else?”</p><p>Marinette forced herself to look at Adrien. “They’re right. If we can’t get past the awkwardness, this won’t work.”</p><p>Nino led Alya by the shoulders towards the hatch. “We’re going to leave you two alone to figure this out.”</p><p>“Now kiss!” Alya called out from the stairs.</p><p>And, to Nino’s surprise, they did.</p><p>∞♡*♥*♡∞</p><p>When the hatch slammed shut, Adrien felt Marinette jump back from him. </p><p>“Sorry,” he said.</p><p>“You have to stop apologising, Adrien. You’ve not done anything wrong.”</p><p>Adrien nodded. It felt like he’d put a huge burden on her and he wasn’t sure he'd stop saying sorry for that. “I feel like I made things awkward.”</p><p>“You didn’t, I promise.”</p><p>Adrien tried on his costume, which he was relieved to discover was nowhere near as ostentatious as the others. As Marinette pinned his trouser hem, he tried to think of something to say to her. His mind was blank, he was too nervous.</p><p>“It’s a great theme, um, the costumes. I guess it’s not easy to find a group costume for so many people.”</p><p>“One year we all went as Toy Story characters,” she said, giggling. “Another one we were Power Rangers. And last year we cheated and did couple’s costumes but made them all Disney princes and princesses.”</p><p>Adrien remembered Marinette’s Snow White costume. He remembered every one of her costumes. “What about the year you wore that pink dress with all the blood?”</p><p>She flushed slightly. “You remember that? I was Carrie. We were horror movie characters.”</p><p>He’d been at the ball every year, always in a Gabriel creation. It was never really a costume. It was an avant-garde representation of a Hallowe’en theme; an extension of the catwalk. Kagami was happy to go along with it, she understood the need to keep family happy. Until this year, he didn’t think he’d missed out. Now that he’d seen the preparation and camaraderie that preceded the ball, he realised he’d skipped yet another rite of passage.</p><p>“I’m still not sure why my father agreed to let me be a part of the group this time, but I’m glad he did.”</p><p>“Me, too.” </p><p>They finished the fitting and Adrien dressed behind Marinette’s room divider. When he emerged, she took his hand and led him to the chaise longue. “Sit down, we need to talk.”</p><p>That wasn’t good. Nothing positive started with ‘we need to talk’. He sat down.</p><p>“What is it?” he asked.</p><p>“It’s Lila. I bumped into her today.”</p><p>Adrien felt a thump in his ribs. It wasn’t him, but his kwami offering an I-told-you-so kick. Plagg had never trusted Lila and he’d been unbearably smug when she revealed her true colours to all of Paris.</p><p>“Where?” Adrien had a vision of Lila tracking Marinette down, or coming to the bakery to harass her.</p><p>“Rue Saint-Honoré,” she said. Then, as if reading his mind, she added. “It was a chance encounter.”</p><p>“I guess it was inevitable that one of us would meet her. I’m sorry it was you. Did she give you a hard time?”</p><p>Marinette frowned. “No. She did claim that she had a date with you tonight, though.”</p><p>“She doesn’t.”</p><p>“I know. And I’m sure she’s heard that we’re ‘dating’ so I’m not even sure whose benefit the lie was for. I just thought you should know.”</p><p>“Thanks for telling me. I’ll be on my guard,” he said. “But, just so you know, I can handle Lila. I saw through her almost as quickly as you did, and... ”</p><p>He stopped. He didn’t want to open old wounds.</p><p>“And?”</p><p>He considered Marinette’s honesty, her often fiery pursuit for the truth. That was another way she was like Ladybug. Who was he protecting by keeping this to himself? Lila? Him? </p><p>He sighed. “I’m sorry about how I acted then. I was wrong. I thought that knowing the truth about her was enough, that taking the high road was possible with her.”</p><p>“None of us suspected she was working with Hawk Moth, though.” </p><p>“I know, but I could have done more. When she claimed you pushed her down the stairs, I waited too long to act.”</p><p>“Act?” she whispered, cheeks suddenly pink. “You’re the reason why she changed her story?”</p><p>Adrien nodded. “I didn’t want you to get hurt.”</p><p>She brushed a stray hair out of his eye and smiled softly. “I can’t believe you did that.”</p><p>“I’ve always cared about you, Princess.” </p><p>“You shouldn’t say things like that to me,” Marinette said, stroking his cheek.</p><p>“Why not? It’s the truth.” Then—and Adrien couldn’t tell where it came from—he took her hand and lifted it to his lips, placing a tender kiss on her knuckles. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You Bring Your Knees In Tight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To the late-night, double feature, picture show...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve always cared about you, Princess.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Those words played on repeat in her brain all night. Marinette barely slept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she did sleep, her dreams were filled with Adrien morphing into Chat Noir and kissing her hand with that impish grin. Then, he’d wink and disappear in a puff of smoke. And left from her dreaming was a feeling of unnameable dread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was no more in love with Chat Noir than she was with Adrien and could only deduce that she’d conflated them in her mind after learning that Adrien had protected her from Lila. Chat was her protector and so, it seemed, was Adrien.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think it all meant?” she asked, after telling Tikki about her restless night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kwami shrugged her tiny shoulders. “It’s beyond me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help me, Tikki,” Marinette whined. “This is too confusing. I know it’s all pretend, but it feels so real.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The revelation that he had somehow intervened to stop her from being expelled back in collège was even more confusing than that kiss by the door. Why did he do that for her? Wait, she knew the answer to that: </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve always cared about you.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tikki floated down until she was at eye level with her. “Marinette, if this is too difficult, you need to call it off. Adrien will understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! That would be like handing him over to Lila. I can’t do that to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you’re happy for your feelings to get hurt, just to protect him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t hesitate in answering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>∞♡*♥*♡∞</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien had no idea what to expect from a late-night showing of the Rocky Horror Picture Show. All he knew was that Marinette told him to meet at her place to get dressed. She had opined that Gabriel would be less likely to let him go if he knew what he would be wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was still reeling from the fact that Gabriel </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> allow it. It seemed so far from something his father would approve of—even if he did have a working knowledge of the characters and their costumes—that Adrien was steeled for rejection when he approached him for permission. What had gotten into Gabriel recently?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette answered the door in heavy eyeliner, jeans, and a studded leather vest over a black t-shirt. A pair of black boots lay beside the door that almost certainly completed the outfit. When she kissed his cheek, his heart did that skipping thing it kept doing around her. She took his hand and led him up to her room where Alya, Nino, Alix and Mylene were waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix and Alya were sitting on the floor with paper bags in front of them. Alix appeared to be dealing cards while Alya measured rice into smaller bags. Everyone was dressed very oddly. Even Nino, who was wearing Mickey Mouse ears instead of his usual cap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me, I have something you can wear,” Marinette said. He dragged his eyes away from the assortment of sequins, lace and feathers the others were wearing. He wondered what Marinette had in store for him tonight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have to wear a corset, do I?” he asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette laughed. “Not unless you want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have made you wear one,” Alix called across the room, reminding Adrien that their conversation wasn’t private.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got this t-shirt that I bought… it should fit you,” Marinette said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Used to changing on location at photoshoots, Adrien took off the t-shirt he was wearing and turned to where Marinette was now staring, mouth open at him. She was playing the part of fake girlfriend convincingly. “Um, the shirt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry, yes. Uh, here you go,” she passed him the t-shirt, and he pulled it on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice abs, Adrien,” Alix said. “Someone pass Marinette a towel, she’s drooling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Alix.” Marinette’s cheeks were as red as the lips on his t-shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was she checking him out? At the thought, his own face warmed and he knew he was blushing, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s sweet,” Mylene said, smiling sweetly at them. “Truly beautiful to behold.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alix rolled her eyes. “Are we ready to go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Almost,” Marinette said. She grabbed a red boa and wrapped it around his neck. Adrien tried not to find it adorable that she had to stand on her tiptoes to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sneezing,” he noted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a featherless boa. When you joined the group costume, I swapped out all the real feathers for fake ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart grew in his chest until it started to hurt. She was overwhelmingly thoughtful. Adrien dipped his head and kissed her, forgetting their audience until they cheered and wolf-whistled. Marinette grinned against his lips but when he tried to pull away, she held the boa tight, keeping him there. When she finally let him go, he was breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t the show we all paid to see,” Alya called. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak for yourself, Alya,” Alix said and winked dramatically at Adrien and Marinette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left noisily, shouting their thanks to Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng. Outside, as Alix and Alya distributed goodie bags to Ivan, Kim, Max, Ondine, Nathaniel and Marc, Nino pulled him to one side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two are getting better at faking it, I take it practise went well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien smiled and nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Was he faking it? He’d been asking himself that for days. Another question rose up as he watched her hand out boas and glittery top hats to the others: why did fake-dating Marinette feel more real than anything else in his life? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Halfway across Pont Marie, Marinette slipped her hand into his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien, I’ve been talking to Alya and we were wondering, should we tell the others?” she said. His heart jumped. He wanted to keep pretending, even if only for a few more days. “You know, about Lila?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Yes, I suppose we should.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette stopped walking. “Guys. There’s something you should know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone else stopped, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you pregnant?! Kim asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Marinette shook her head vehemently. "Seriously, Kim?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien cleared his throat, he needed everyone to hear him. “Lila is back in Paris.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chorus of “what!”s, “no!”s and “why?”s met him, outraged and terrified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, she wouldn’t come back here, not after everything,” Ivan said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s here. I saw her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every head turned to Marinette. There was an awkward silence as everyone remembered how they’d treated Marinette when she told them that Lila was trouble. Nobody but Adrien believed her at first. Eventually, they all came around, seeing for themselves how she twisted the truth, but Adrien knew they carried guilt at how they’d abandoned Marinette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve seen her, too,” Adrien added, keen to remove all doubt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, how about that?” Alix drawled. “How do you suggest we deal with her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t. She wants attention, if she doesn’t get it, she’ll move on eventually,” Marinette said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alya stepped forward. “I suggest that we just forget about her tonight. Let’s go to the movie, have fun and not worry about Lila Rossi or her evil plans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, when you put it like that, babe, I’m a little worried,” Nino said, laughing nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien put his arm around Marinette, holding her close. “Don’t. Ladybug and Chat Noir can more than handle Lila. They stopped her before, they’ll do it again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beside him, Marinette squeaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>∞♡*♥*♡∞</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino already knew about Lila, but there was something about the way Marinette and Adrien warned them that made the news hit home. She had almost destroyed friendships; she had almost destroyed Paris. Yet, Adrien’s tone had been so assured, Ladybug and Chat Noir </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> stopped her before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The united front Marinette and Adrien presented was reassuring, too. Of all the people Lila targeted, they were the most affected. While she wormed her way into Adrien’s life and tried to drip poison in his ear, her attacks on Marinette were direct and explicit. If they believed things would be okay, Nino had to believe it, too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If nothing else, Adrien and Marinette had managed to emphasise their partnership to everyone. Nino knew they were faking it, but they had stepped up their game since yesterday. He was pleased that they’d taken his suggestion to spend time with each other to get comfortable with acting girlfriend-and-boyfriend-y. It had worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nino was a genius.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>∞♡*♥*♡∞</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No amount of research could have prepared him for the spectacle of participatory cinema or the experience of the Rocky Horror Picture Show. His brief internet search on the phenomenon had failed to adequately describe any of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On arrival at the cinema, he noticed that his friends’ outfits were almost reserved in comparison to what other people were wearing. There were other large groups like theirs, some couples and even one or two people who had come alone. Everyone was dressed up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sneezed into his arm as they passed a group of cinema-goers who were gesticulating wildly, feathers flying. Marinette looked at him in concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you be okay?” she asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So long as I don’t have feathers up my nose all night, I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Fine’ was an exaggeration. He was many things, but 'fine' wasn’t one. Overwhelmed, terrified, and ready to run screaming from the cinema were more accurate descriptors, but he didn’t want Marinette to see how uncertain he was about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they’d found their seats and Adrien saw how friendly everyone was with each other, and how excited to be there they were, he started to look forward to the show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was, until a troupe of actors entered the tiny cinema to entertain them. Adrien previously thought that a ‘Rocky Horror virgin’ was something Alya had made up to poke fun at Adrien. He was wrong. He and five other ‘virgins’ were dragged onto stage and ritually humiliated before they were allowed to return to their seats. Marinette squeezed his arm and whispered to him when, slightly shell shocked, he sidled back into his place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well done. We’ve all had to do that at one time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien thought that was a rite of passage he could have skipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fortunately, it got better from there. He expected the actors to leave when the show began, assuming they were simply a warm-up act. They remained to play out the scenes live on stage as they happened on the screen behind them and to guide the audience on what to do to participate at the right times. Adrien quickly picked up on some of the phrases the crowd shouted at the screen, and Marinette guided him through the various props in his bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette held his attention almost as much as the show did. He watched as she squealed with laugher when a spray of water went down her back, shouted insults at the characters, and snapped her rubber glove with synchronised accuracy with Frank N Furter on screen. The unadulterated joy on her face was his favourite thing about the night. By the end of the show, as playing cards cascaded around him, he got the cult appeal. </span>
  <span>It had been a bonding experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want the night to end.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. But It's The Pelvic Thrust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And nothing can ever be the same...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What did you think? Be honest?” Marinette asked as Adrien picked a grain of rice out of her hair.</p><p>She’d been worried he’d had a bad time. Adrien didn’t have a regular teenagehood and he’d been sheltered from experiences like the Studio Galande Rocky Horror late show. The first time at the performance was something of a sink or swim moment and not everyone enjoyed it.</p><p>“It was”—he paused, finding the right words—“immersive. I thought I was going to hate it, but it was actually great fun.”</p><p>She sighed. “I’m so glad. It can be a bit much the first time.”</p><p>The gang had gone to a bar straight after the show to keep the party going. After closing time, they wandered home, none of them in any hurry to leave. One by one, people had separated from the group towards their homes until only Marinette and Adrien were left. Their route took them past Adrien’s house first, where Marinette would leave him to walk the short distance to the bakery alone. </p><p>“Are you sure I can’t walk you home?” Adrien asked again. </p><p>“I’m sure,” she said. Again. “It’s not far and you’re already soaked through. I don’t want you to get sick.”</p><p>A light rain had persisted all the way back and, although they hadn’t noticed it, it had drenched their clothes and stuck their hair to their faces. The night was cold and Marinette felt the lingering chill in her body, in spite of Adrien’s warm arm around her. When she reached the imposing gates of Agreste Mansion, she regretted her insistence on walking home alone. She would miss Adrien’s body heat, but she knew there was no chance she’d be allowed into Adrien’s home to warm up. </p><p>∞♡*♥*♡∞</p><p>“You’re wet,” Nathalie said over the intercom.</p><p>Marinette looked incredulous. “Yes, it’s raining.” </p><p>“Yes,” Adrien added uselessly.</p><p>“I think perhaps you both better come inside,” The gate swung open and both Adrien and Marinette approached the front door. Nathalie opened it. “Your father is asleep, do not wake him.”</p><p>Adrien’s stomach clenched, waiting for Nathalie to issue an ultimatum about Marinette’s presence. When none came, he took her hand and led her to his bedroom. As he gently closed the door, he saw Marinette shiver.</p><p>“You’re cold,” he said.</p><p>She nodded. “It’s okay, I’ll warm up.”</p><p>“No, you should change.” </p><p>He went to the bathroom and fetched her a towel before rummaging in his wardrobe for a large, cosy sweater. The Ladybug hoodie he wore after fencing practice was the softest one he owned, so he gave her that. Then, Adrien found sweats and t-shirt for himself. He returned to find her towelling off her wet hair. His sweater fell to her mid-thigh, below that, her legs were bare. </p><p>Adrien had heard the guys talking about how adorable it was when girlfriends wore their shirts or sweaters and he hadn’t understood the appeal. Kagami seldom spent much time at his house; neither Gabriel nor Tomoe would have allowed it. Even if she had, she would never have been caught without a change of clothing. The idea of dressing her up in his clothes was ridiculous. But now that Marinette was in front of him in his hoodie, he got it. </p><p>She caught him looking at her.</p><p>“It’s a little big,” she said, pulling at the sweater and smiling meekly.</p><p>Adrien bit back a response, not trusting himself to say something appropriate. There was less blood than usual going to his brain despite the pulse thumping in his ears.</p><p>He finally settled on “it suits you. The colour red, I mean.”</p><p>There was a knock at the door and Adrien opened it, expecting Nathalie to be there to tell Marinette she had to leave. Instead, it was Gorilla with two enormous mugs of hot chocolate. Adrien wondered if they’d accidentally entered the wrong house.</p><p>When he turned back to Marinette, she noticed his confusion. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing. It’s just, it’s not often we receive visitors here, let alone offer them hospitality,” he said. “They must really like you.” Marinette blushed and Adrien felt his own cheeks warm. “We should sit down.”</p><p>She followed him to the sofa and he waited until she was seated until he passed her one of the hot chocolates. She curled her legs under her and hugged the mug with both hands. Adrien watched as she breathed in the sweet-smelling steam and sighed contentedly. </p><p>The sofa was large. If he sat at the other end, he’d be too far away to talk, so he sat next to Marinette, leaving what he hoped was a respectful distance. He gazed at her from behind his hot chocolate, noticing that her attention was on something outside the window. Following her line of sight, he saw that the billboard a few streets away had been changed. Instead of advertising Gabriel’s fall/winter line, it was now displaying the dates of the Paris leg of Kitty Section’s world tour.</p><p>Marinette must have felt his eyes on her, or she saw him looking at the billboard, because she spoke. “Luka was the one who introduced me to Rocky Horror. Hell, he’s the walking embodiment of don’t dream it, be it.”</p><p>“Was it hard when he left?”</p><p>She considered her answer. “Yes and no. He was a big part of my life and without him, I’d probably still be that self-critical girl who doubted herself and overthought everything. He gave me the space to discover who I truly am. We agreed, though, that season of our lives is over now, but we’re grateful for the time we had together.”</p><p>Adrien marvelled at how mature that was. He’d always been impulsive in matters of the heart, sometimes letting jealousy and insecurity cloud his judgement. That was why Kagami had been good for him; she was driven by her head, not her emotions.</p><p>“What… what about Kagami, do you miss her?” Marinette asked.</p><p>“I miss her friendship,” he said, choosing his words carefully. “We had a lot of similarities, and the same family pressures.”</p><p>“You were together for a long time.”</p><p>He nodded slowly. “And… until… Well, what Kagami and I had was… nice. She’s a great friend, and always will be, but…”</p><p>“But, what?”</p><p>Oh no, he felt the truth coming on. “What we had was safe and comfortable. I love her in an affectionate way. But, now I know how heart-racing and exciting lo-uh-erm, things can be.”</p><p>She sipped her hot chocolate and frowned. “Is it hard? Pretending to be with someone new so soon after she left?”</p><p>“It’s… different. Hanging around with you, especially when we’re alone like this is…” He shrugged, not knowing how to put his feelings into words without confessing everything. </p><p>“And when we’re not alone?”</p><p>“Then I’m on my guard. I’m like that in public all the time, though. When I go out, I get recognised and I get photographed. It’s tiring.” </p><p>She bit her lip. “Did you know?”</p><p>“Know what?”</p><p>“That the taxi driver recognised you? Is that why you kissed me?"</p><p>He was used to lies. Ones he told to be able to live a life outside of the mansion, ones he told to protect the people around him, ones his father told him. Secrets hurt. It pained him to lie to his friends, made him feel guilty every time another excuse fell from his mouth. He didn’t want to lie to Marinette. He put his mug on the coffee table and faced her.</p><p>“No,” he said. “No, I had no idea.”</p><p>“So, why did you?” She frowned, struggling to understand. She put her own mug down. </p><p>“Because.” He sighed. The truth was easy. “Because I wanted to know what it was like.”</p><p>“To kiss me?” </p><p>“To have someone like you feel something for me,” he said. </p><p>Marinette was closer now, her breath hot against his cheek. “Someone like me? I don’t…”</p><p>“Someone special.”</p><p>She shook her head. “Adrien, I’m not special. Far from it.”</p><p>He grabbed her hands, clutching them to his chest. He needed her to understand how much she meant to him. “Yes, you are. You’re kind and loving and generous and honest. You’re beautiful and so talented it hurts. I know that you’d never love someone like me, but I wanted to pretend for a moment. That’s why I kissed you.”</p><p>∞♡*♥*♡∞</p><p>“I do love you, Adrien. I always have.” </p><p>When Master Fu made her the Guardian of the Miracle Box, she realised that at some point in her future, she would lose her memory. On that day, she vowed to live her life to its fullest, to give all she had to her friends, and to love with her whole self. She intended to leave echoes of every moment on her heart.</p><p>That was why she kissed him right then. She needed to imprint everything he had ever meant to her. She tried to translate all of her feelings—her years-long crush, her admiration for his perseverance and strength and her love of his big heart—into the kiss. </p><p>At least, that was how it began. Then, he slid one hand around her waist and another into her hair and pulled her close and all that mattered was that single moment in time. When his tongue met hers, she was able to tell herself that this ‘relationship’ was more than it was—that after the ball, Adrien would still look at her in the same way. When his hands moved underneath her sweater, tracing careful circles over bare skin, she wasn’t thinking about anything but him.</p><p>Adrien pulled away from her and found her eyes. “Is this okay?”</p><p>Marinette nodded, afraid to break the spell. “Yes,” she whispered.</p><p>They had wasted so much time already. Marinette wasn’t prepared to waste any more. </p><p>Nothing felt more real than this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. That Really Drives You Insane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Emotion. Agitation or disturbance of mind, vehement or excited mental state...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alya liked to think she knew her friend better than anyone else. Today, however, no best BFF in the world psychic powers were required to know that Marinette was in distress. When she opened the hatch to enter Marinette’s room, she found her sprawled face-down on the floor, whimpering. Sighing, Alya lay down next to her.</p><p>“Girl, what happened?”</p><p>“I’m an idiot,” Marinette groaned.</p><p>“I’m going to need specifics, Mari.”</p><p>“I went home with Adrien last night and I told him I love him.”</p><p>Maybe Nino’s plan had legs after all.</p><p>“How did he take the news?” she asked. Marinette made an indistinguishable sound. “I don’t speak anguished, Marinette.”</p><p>Covering her face with her arms, Marinette mumbled, “I didn’t let him respond.”</p><p>Alya pried Marinette arms away from her face and forced her to sit up.</p><p>“What did you do?” she demanded, even though the look on Marinette’s face told her everything.</p><p>"I kissed his face off."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>“Things got a little more real than I expected,” Marinette said, adamantly avoiding Alya’s gaze.</p><p>“How real?”</p><p>“I didn’t leave until sunrise yesterday morning,” Marinette told her knees.</p><p>“Mari, look at me.” Ayla waited until Marinette looked her in the eye. “What happened?”</p><p>Marinette’s eyes contained all Alya needed to know, but she wanted to hear her say the words. “We kept it PG-13, Al.”</p><p>“That’s not what I wanted to know, although if you want to share details, I’ll put up no resistance.” She smiled and was pleased to note a brief twinkle in Marinette’s eyes. “I mean, what happened up here?” She tapped Marinette’s head.</p><p>“Let’s just say that only one of us in this relationship is pretending to love the other. I’m not faking it any more.”</p><p>In just a few days, Adrien and Marinette had managed to let feelings spill into their ‘fake’ relationship. A few years ago, this would have been everything Marinette wanted, now though, she was conflicted. Which, Alya considered, probably wasn't as much of a calamity as Marinette thought.</p><p>“It isn’t all bad, is it?” she asked. “I mean, you’re older now, and smarter. Maybe it’s the right time?” </p><p>Marinette flopped back onto the floor. “It’s a disaster.”</p><p>Melodramatic Marinette hadn’t come out to play for a while. This was a terrible time for her to reappear. Alya lay next to Marinette again, taking her hand. </p><p>“Girl, I mean this in the kindest way possible, but now is not the time for ‘woe is me, my life is a misery’. It’s time to look at how far you’ve come, how much more real and deep your feelings are for Adrien this time around. You’re doing this whole fake girlfriend act for him, not yourself; you knew there was a risk you’d get hurt.”</p><p>Marinette sighed loudly. “You’re right. I just… I forgot myself.”</p><p>Alya knew that Marinette’s worst trait was overthinking and overreacting to situations that were never as bad as she first thought. The task at hand was to help her to see that there was a simple solution to the thing she’d been stressing about for a day.</p><p>“Look, I’ve never seen you like this before so I have to ask, do you think you two should talk?”</p><p>“I hate it when you’re right,” Marinette said.</p><p>∞♡*♥*♡∞</p><p>Nino’s phone trilled as the gates swept open in front of him. As he made his way towards the door of Agreste Mansion, he opened the message.</p><p><strong>        Alya: </strong> SOS Adrien and Marinette are hopeless</p><p><strong>        Nino: </strong> What’s new?</p><p><strong>        Alya: </strong> apparently Adrien dished up some under the shirt action, that’s what’s new. Mari is confused and freaking out</p><p><strong>        Nino: </strong> WHAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!!?!??</p><p><strong>        Alya: </strong>I love yous were said. She doesn’t know which way up is</p><p><strong>        Nino: </strong> this is what Icarus felt like, right?</p><p><strong>        Alya: </strong> don’t you get melodramatic too. I can only handle one of you at a time. We can fix this</p><p><strong>        Nino: </strong> can we?</p><p><strong>        Alya: </strong>we’re the bffs, it's sorta our job. g2g ttyl xx</p><p>Nino hadn't realised he was standing statue-still at the foot of the stairs until Gorilla cleared his throat. He jumped, apologised, and rushed up to Adrien’s room before the bodyguard changed his mind about Nino being there. </p><p>“Dude. Talk,” he said before he’d even crossed the threshold.</p><p>Adrien looked shocked. “Talk? About what?”</p><p>Nino shook his head. “Nice try, dude. I thought heavy petting only leads to trouble? That’s what you said.”</p><p>“No, that's what Kagami said.” Adrien at least had the grace to look ashamed. “Anyway, with Kagami, things were… different. "</p><p>"Different?" </p><p>"Nice. Safe.”</p><p>“And that’s not how you feel about Marinette?” </p><p>“With Marinette, it’s like le quatorze juillet; there are fireworks, and it’s scary and amazing and… And kissing her feels… right." </p><p>“Just kissing? Because my girlfriend and your fake girlfriend tell each other everything.” Nino flopped on the sofa next to Adrien. “And honestly, dude, I’d rather hear it from you.”</p><p>Adrien groaned and let his head fall against the back of the sofa. “Oh god, Nino, she was so soft and warm and she was wearing my hoodie and she told me she loved me and I definitely love her, but…”</p><p>When Nino devised his plan, he hadn’t expected it to work quite so quickly. What he didn’t understand was why Adrien was so bummed about Marinette’s declaration of love.</p><p>“There’s no crime in giving yourself over to pleasure, Adrien.”</p><p>“I ruined things, Nino. I must have. This is meant to be fake and I let it get real.”</p><p>“I might be missing something here. If you both love each other for real, why can’t you just ditch the make-believe and be a couple?”</p><p>Adrien was wide-eyed in astonishment. “Could we do that?”</p><p>Nino shook his head, Adrien was still hopeless when it came to love. </p><p>“It’s not me you should be asking. Talk to Marinette.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Let's Do The Time Warp Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You're a hotdog, but you'd better not try to hurt her...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien intended to go to Marinette’s first thing after an early night and a good sleep. He woke while it was still dark and left the house before anyone noticed, grabbing some fruit and cheese from the kitchen for breakfast on the go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The course of true love doesn’t run on an empty stomach, you know,” Plagg grumbled from deep inside Adrien’s jacket. It was a cold morning, and drizzle threatened to turn into something more torrential.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have cheese, Plagg, you won’t starve.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I do, it’ll be your fault.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can probably live with the guilt.” Adrien rolled his eyes. If his father thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was overly dramatic, it was just as well he'd never meet Plagg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached the corner before Marinette’s apartment when a red blur caught his attention. Ladybug had propelled herself off the roof of the bakery and was heading at speed towards something on the opposite bank of the Seine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like love will have to wait,” Plagg said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, Plagg. Claws out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Transformed, he chased Ladybug until he caught up to her on a rooftop on Avenue de la Bourdonnais. He landed beside her and tucked his staff back into his belt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kitty, right on time.” Ladybug smiled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do they always head to the Eiffel Tower?” Chat asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish I knew. We have many great landmarks, I don’t understand the obsession with this one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not to mention the impracticality,” he agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That day’s supervillain had reached the top of the tower, clinging to the structure with one arm, the other was fused to a large raygun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am Transducer! You didn’t believe that I have proof of alien life, and now you’ll all pay!” the villain shouted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ladybug scowled. “Transducer?””</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A device which is capable of breaking down solid matter and then projecting it through space, and who knows, perhaps even time itself,” Chat said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean he’s going to send us to another planet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as I’m with you, M’Lady, I’d go anywhere.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chat, focus,” she chided. She was smiling, though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their banter was a habit now. After they both admitted that they were dating other people, Chat decided it was time to move on from his crush. It wasn’t fair to pine after Ladybug while he was in a relationship with Kagami. He was still fond of her, of course, and their relationship was stronger than ever. That didn’t stop him from teasing her, though—and she gave as good as she got.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are we assuming the akuma’s in the weapon?” He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d say so. Be careful, though. We don’t know what he’s capable of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They propelled themselves off the rooftop towards the tower, keeping a careful eye on Transducer. On seeing their approach, he fired off a shot from his gun. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chat grabbed Ladybug and threw them both out of the path of the ray. “Great heavens! That’s a laser!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A laser capable of emitting a beam of pure antimatter,” Transducer announced. “All that will be left of you is your miraculouses.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we should dispatch this one before he can hurt somebody,” Ladybug said. “Lucky charm!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Toilet paper? Great Scott!” he quipped as a red and black spotted roll of 3-ply fell into his Lady’s hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As plans went, this was one of the strangest they’d undertaken. While Ladybug distracted Transducer, Chat used his cataclysm to trap him within the tower's structure. Then, using a shield they made from the toilet roll tube, an anemometer from the top of the tower and Chat’s belt, they bounced the laser back onto Transducer’s weapon, releasing the akuma. While Ladybug purified the butterfly, Chat brought Transducer safely to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pound it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun had risen and all of Paris was waking up. The streets were growing busy, which meant fewer safe places to detransform. He wondered if Plagg had left any cheese from breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you take this gentleman back to the observatory, Bugaboo? I have somewhere I need to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he set off, she grabbed his arm. “Hey, Chat? You’ve seemed a little down the past couple of months, you can talk to me if you need to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He might not be crazy-in-love with her anymore, but he cherished her friendship—especially so at times like this. He squeezed her hand. “I know I can, M’Lady. On this occasion, however, there’s someone else I need to talk to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>∞♡*♥*♡∞</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After dropping M. Roisoleil at the Paris Observatory (where he had been working when the akuma turned up) Ladybug had to dash back across the city before her transformation ran out. She dropped into an alleyway just before she reached the bakery and detransformed. Her parents would have noticed her absence by now, and it would be easier to claim she woke up early and went for a walk than to try to find an excuse for why she wasn’t in her room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emerging into the street, she walked straight into…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adrien? What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cast a glance down the dead end she had just come out of and she hoped he wouldn’t ask what she was doing in there. He didn’t. Instead, he reached out a hand and pulled her to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was looking for you. We should talk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no, nothing good began with ‘we should talk’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, okay, but can we go somewhere with food? I need to feed my- uh, I haven’t had breakfast.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled. “You read my mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They bought coffee and muffins from a coffee cart and sat on a bench in Place des Vosges to eat. Marinette broke off half of her muffin and dropped it into her bag for Tikki, then watched as Adrien pocketed a chunk of his. Now that she thought about it, he often hoarded snacks. Did Gabriel not allow him extra food?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, uh, you wanted to talk?” she said. There was no use in delaying the agony. If he was going to break up with her (or whatever you call it when you were only fake-dating in the first place) it was better to rip the bandaid off quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, I don’t want to play around with your feelings, it would be the same as lying to you,” he said, seriously. She braced herself for the worst. “Which is why I want you to know that I love you Marinette.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t expecting that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do?” she squeaked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I don’t think it’s fair for us to carry on pretending to be dating like we have been.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, there it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t try to spare my feelings, Adrien. We’re not kids anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Marinette, that’s not—”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“—It’s fine,” she interrupted him. She didn’t need his pity. “I’m used to being rejected by you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Being rejected by me? Is this about your crush? I didn’t know, Marinette. I swear.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She jumped to her feet and massaged her temples, trying to soothe her anger away, it didn’t work. “How? How did you not know? Everybody knew.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached out for her hand and she snatched it away. “Marinette.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I loved you, do you hear me? I loved you and what did it get me? Yeah, I’ll tell you, a big nothing,” Marinette said, hearing the note of hysteria in her voice and wishing she could sound less like her heart was breaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood up, towering over her. “Stop!” She did. “Back then, I was clueless. All I’d known was isolation. My one friend was Chloé, and all the other people in my life were employees or groupies. I didn’t know what a crush looked like, I couldn’t see how anyone could love me for more than my bone structure or my ability to smile on command.” He sat back down heavily and put his head in his hands. “You were my first friend, Marinette. You gave me a second chance when you didn’t have to. I could never reject you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Adrien, I’m…” Marinette sat beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. All the anger had gone from her. Now, all she felt was shame. Sorry didn’t feel sufficient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t think I could ever measure up to you. I could never be enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel had really done a number on his son, hadn’t he? He’d taken a boy with a huge capacity to love and crushed his spirit through seclusion. He made him feel like he’d never be good enough, and now he believed it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look at me, Adrien,” she said, waiting until he lifted his head. There were tears in his eyes. “You are more worthy than you believe and I’ll spend the rest of the time I have with you making you see it. Okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled. “I don’t think it’s fair for us to carry on pretending to be dating like we have been, Marinette. So, will you be my girlfriend for real?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kissed him. What else could she do? Right then, she forgot the rest of the world. At that moment, there was only her and Adrien. Until a dog walker shouted “Eh, y'a des hôtels pour ça!” across the park, which rather spoiled the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pulled apart, giggling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just to clarify, was that a yes?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>∞♡*♥*♡∞</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their negative feelings faded. Again. He had been tracking them all week, attempting to take advantage of their strong emotions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When that photograph appeared in the tabloids, Gabriel suspected that Adrien had manufactured a relationship to avoid taking Lila to the ball. When he summoned the couple to his office, however, all he could detect was genuine affection for each other. Their love ran deep, and he could use that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Throughout the week, their emotions had risen and fallen, but any negativity was short-lived. He had hoped that the confusion and insecurity he felt in Adrien would manifest itself in an argument and, this morning, it did. By the time he’d reached his lair, the worst had already blown over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette was powerful and resourceful, Hawk Moth sensed that. Hers would be the last akuma he ever needed, if only he could evoke lasting anger in her. Lila had almost achieved it on a few occasions, Chloé on others, but neither could make it stick. While anger was preferable, Hawk Moth could just as effectively use heartbreak. Unfortunately, Marinette and Adrien’s feelings for each other only grew stronger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hawk Moth wasn’t worried, however. He had plenty of surprises left up his sleeve.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Super Heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It was a night out they were going to remember for a very long time.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Since Adrien wasn’t representing Agreste fashions with his costume, Gabriel had opted to dress up Lila instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pinning your brand to the most hated person in Paris would have been career suicide at any other time of the year; at Hallowe’en, it was actually quite smart. Gabriel was backing the villain and it certainly got attention, which, Marinette considered, was all Lila wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All but Mylene got dressed at Marinette’s and they walked together to Le Grand Paris. The mood was even higher than Tuesday night at the Rocky Horror Picture Show. They sang songs and repeated lines back to each other. They even stopped in Place des Vosges for a spontaneous Time Warp. By the time they reached the ball, not even Lila’s arrival could squash their spirits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Lila stalked past the group, she threw Adrien her most coquettish look. Adrien responded by lifting Marinette's hand to his lips and kissing it. Marinette felt immortal. Nothing would stop her from having a great night with Adrien. Then, Mylene joined them, cheeks pink and grinning widely. “Ivan’s here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OMG!” “That’s amazing!” “Wow.” “Aw, so sweet.” The group was delighted for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette felt her heart drop into her stomach. If Ivan was here, while Kitty Section were meant to be on tour, where were the rest of the band? Adrien’s increased grip on her hand told her that he was wondering the same thing. A brief look of concern passed between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In answer, André Bourgeois’ voice boomed through the microphone. “Le Grand Paris welcomes you to the Hallowe’en Ball.” He waited for the applause to die down. “Now, we have a very special treat for you tonight, thanks to one of our sponsors, Gabriel Agreste. For your entertainment, taking a break from their world tour for just one night, ladies and gentlemen, Jagged Stone and Kitty Section!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound was deafening as the crowd cheered uproariously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As most of the partygoers surged forwards towards the stage, Adrien and Marinette pulled back, finding a quiet spot to talk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know he’d be here?” Adrien asked. He. Luka. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “No, we haven’t spoken in weeks. Did your father say anything to you about it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Adrien let out a bitter laugh. “If this”—he pointed between them—“is going to cause problems with Luka, we can keep our distance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette grabbed his hand. “No. I told you, Luka and I are over. And this”—she replicated his action—“is real, remember? I’m not going anywhere. Neither is Lila. Who, you’ll notice is still a problem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien groaned and leaned back against the wall. “This is so much more complicated than I thought it would be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette raised herself up on her toes and kissed his jaw where it met his ear. She ran her fingers through his hair and whispered close to him. “When is your life </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> complicated?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To emphasise her point, Kitty Section played the opening chords of their hit song, Mama (Marinette).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>∞♡*♥*♡∞</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands were already in his hair and her lips so close to his, it would be churlish not to kiss her, he reasoned. When he did, the now familiar, but always thrilling, fireworks exploded in his brain. The fact that he was making out with the woman who was the subject of a pop song was really rather thrilling. Kissing her to the soundtrack of her own song was out of this world. Behind them, the party continued, but he didn’t care. He could be anywhere, so long as Marinette was with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they inevitably came up for air, Marinette smiled at him. “Adrien, I’m mad for you.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He might never stop grinning. “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should we get back to our friends?” she asked, taking his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her again. “I don’t wanna,”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien?” a familiar voice said his name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagami!” Marinette squeaked. “I didn’t know you would be here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Neither did he. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami’s eyes dropped to their held hands and her mouth became a stern line. Marinette’s hand twisted in his, trying to break contact. He tightened his grip on her, needing her to know they were still united.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t planning to, but mother suggested I pay a visit and use the ball invitation Gabriel had given her. I thought I’d surprise you,” she said flatly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m surprised.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette, ever the friend to all “How is university, Kagami? Is it what you expected?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami regarded her with curiosity. “It is most satisfying, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re probably wondering about, um, this,” Adrien said. “We, um…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We broke up, Adrien, you don’t owe me anything.” Kagami turned to leave, but Marinette reached out to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kagami, wait. Lila is back, and Gabriel wanted Adrien to accompany her to this ball so I agreed to pretend to be his girlfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami’s brow arched. “This doesn’t look very pretend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not. Not anymore,” Adrien admitted. “But it wasn’t planned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re trusting you with this information, Kagami,” Marinette said. “If it gets back to Gabriel, Adrien can kiss his freedom goodbye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’ll be forced together with Lila,” he added, piling on the guilt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami sighed. “I’ll be discrete. I know what it’s like to be under a parent’s control. Why do you think I chose a university across the world?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For its academic record?” Adrien said, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kagami smiled reluctantly back. “Well, that, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>∞♡*♥*♡∞</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why were they still so damned positive? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gabriel had fired almost everything he had at them. The ex-boyfriend and ex-girlfriend had been a shock, he could feel that. Just not shocking enough. There had to be something that would upset them or make them angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still had Lila, of course. Was it too early to send her into action? She had certainly proved to be Marinette’s shortest fuse in the past. Lila was a loose cannon, however. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was one more option. It was risky, though. Hawk Moth had noticed how protective of Marinette the black cat could be. It was safe to assume the feeling was mutual. If the rock star and the Tsurugi girl couldn’t split them up, perhaps the superhero could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to take the least worst route. He had to call on Mayura.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>∞♡*♥*♡∞</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette insisted on dragging Kagami with them when they went back to the group. It was strange, but Adrien knew that Marinette’s intentions were good. The others hadn’t been as close to Kagami as Marinette had, but they were welcoming and kind. Before he knew it, they were all dancing to Kitty Section like they’d all been besties forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien was aware of Lila circling the group. He felt like his cat-senses had somehow been activated without a transformation. Perhaps Lila’s presence just made him hyper-vigilant. Remembering Marinette’s words about Lila only wanting attention, he tried to turn his wariness down and enjoy himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jagged and Kitty Section played for an hour before they stopped for a break. In the meantime, a Hallowe’en pop mix played over the PA system. Marc and Nathaniel taught Kagami the Thriller dance, then the girls took them to get a drink at the bar while Kim, Max Nino and Adrien rocked out to Highway to Hell. By the time Hungry Like The Wolf came on, they were all back on the dancefloor, laughing and sweating and having the most fun Adrien had ever had at a Gabriel-approved function.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, the Time Warp was next. By now, Adrien knew the dance steps and was able to guide a perplexed Kagami through the routine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throughout, however, the feeling that something was going to go wrong was ever-present, like white noise. It was warning-siren-tinnitus; constant, ringing. When Chat Noir crashed through the skylight, he was primed and ready to grab Alix and Ondine and yank them out of his path. Beside him, Marinette dived on top of Max and Mylene, protecting them from flying glass. They ushered the group to shelter behind a buffet table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All the while, he was wondering whether the Chat Noir currently terrorising the ballroom was akumatised or a sentimonster. Only he knew for sure it wasn't the real thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien tried to shove Marinette under the table, too. He needed to ensure her safety before he found a place to transform, but she was reluctant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she insisted. “Chat Noir is my friend and I need to find out what’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette, get under the table. Let me get you to safety.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien, you don’t understand. I can reason with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you can’t. Because... “ Oh, crap, how was he going to do this? “...He’s not the real Chat Noir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An eyebrow arched. “How do you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, for starters, the real Chat Noir is much better looking,” Adrien said. “Secondly, he hasn’t punned once.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed dramatically and took his hand. “Come with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crouched low, they dashed towards the door to the kitchen. Marinette barricaded them both in a walk-in pantry before any of the staff saw. When she turned back to him, her eyes were like lasers. He swallowed thickly, remembering their most recent akuma-victim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Princess, I know you want to ensure my safety, but this is too much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien, how do you know </span>
  <em>
    <span>for sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> that the real Chat Noir is not out there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh no. Ladybug was going to kill him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He screwed his face up and looked back at her through one eye. “Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> Chat Noir and I’m in here, so I can’t be out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slapped his arm. “You’re not meant to tell anyone your identity!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t have much choice!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t fair. Now Marinette was mad at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mad and a little huffy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a way that was penny-droppingly familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips curled upwards. “My Lady, I’d love to stand here and argue about the sanctity of secret identities all night, but we have a job to do. Shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We? I… How?” Marinette.exe was broken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Plagg? Claws out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette?” Tikki waved a tiny hand in front of her holder’s eyes. “We need to transform.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yes, right. Tikki, spots on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinding pink light bathed her stunned face until Ladybug emerged. Still stunned, but also focused. She did have a job to do, after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think, akuma or amok?” Chat asked as they surveyed the scene. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since they had left the ballroom, most of the guests had evacuated. Alya, Nino, Kim, Max, Kagami, Alix and Luka were still in there, though. They were fighting back with microphone stands, serving platters and chairs. There was a resilient, fight-back-at-all-costs nature to the sometimes-holders of Miraculouses that Ladybug—Marinette—had chosen and they didn’t need a Miraculous to be heroic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure it matters,” Ladybug said, lassoing Alix and pulling her out of the path of fake-Chat’s cataclysm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what’s the plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Disarm, capture, immobilise and break anything that might contain a butterfly or a feather.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about us?” Luka asked. Chat bristled slightly. It was stupid, Luka didn’t even know Ladybugs true identity, but it still piqued his jealousy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to keep you safe,” Ladybug said, aiming her yo-yo at fake-Chat’s baton, which was heading towards Nino. “It's best if you leave this to us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can help.” Alya, of course, wanted to stay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. “Fine, but follow our lead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, Ladybug and Chat engaged fake-Chat in combat. Dodging his cataclysm, Chat managed to grab his bell and break it. Nothing flew out. Likewise, his tail, which Ladybug tugged free and snapped in two. When Chat kicked fake-Chat’s baton out of his hands, Kim caught it. Fake-Chat made the mistake of trying to snatch it from him with a still-vibrating hand, causing it to turn to dust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still nothing,” Chat said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Ladybug frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thus disarmed, Ladybug, Chat and their erstwhile helpers were able to grab fake-Chat and pin his arms to his sides with gaffer tape from behind the stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why so pensive, Bugaboo?” Chat asked. Ladybug was doing that eyes-darting-deep-thinking thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the amok isn’t on his person, Mayura must be nearby,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat turned back to his doppelganger, feeling a brief rush of pity. He remembered a similarly convincing Ladybug some years back. Mayura had a keyring that she used to control her. Was she somewhere close, watching everything? If so, why hadn’t she engaged them yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fake-Chat fought against his restraints and shouted. “Where is Marinette? I have come to claim her heart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug’s mouth dropped open. Chat was sure his did, too. Fake-Chat was there for Marinette?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marinette’s not here,” Kagami said. “She was getting others to safety, I expect she’s outside by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have come to profess my love to her! I will not leave until I see her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude. She has a boyfriend. One who doesn’t burst through ceilings and spoil the party,” Nino said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides,” Ladybug added. “You’re clearly a fraud, why would she want you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BRING ME MARINETTE OR I WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING,” fake-Chat thundered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a bold claim, considering he was trussed up like a chicken ready for the pot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat put his elbow on Ladybug’s shoulder and shook his head. “While you are certainly a perfect specimen of manhood, you’re not getting to Marinette. It’s your move Mayura, but it seems like checkmate to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>∞♡*♥*♡∞</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Remove the amok, it hasn’t worked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawk Moth rubbed his forehead in frustration. He had lost touch on Marinette’s emotions. In the chaos of the sentimonster’s arrival, he had sensed confusion and concern in her, then it turned into determination. After that, he lost her in a cloud of chaos. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Could he risk an akuma? Lila’s frustration at not being the centre of attention was strong enough to use. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was still a loose cannon, but she was his last hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>∞♡*♥*♡∞</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sentimonster-Chat disappeared before Ladybug could act. Why did he want her? Chat did visit Marinette sometimes, and they were good friends, but surely his feelings for Ladybug were more powerful than the way he felt about her civilian self?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that it?” Chat asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that instant, she spotted it, almost hidden against the night’s sky; a black butterfly, noticeable only by its movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no you don’t,” she called and sent her yo-yo out to capture it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could purify it, Chat put his hand over hers. “Wait! If you keep that, Hawk Moth can’t release another one, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In theory, but if I don’t purify it, I can’t call my lucky charm and clean this place up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll clear up,” Alix said. “You go do what you need to do with that thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her yo-yo out of commission, Chat wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted them both to the roof on his baton. After a thorough check for Mayura (you never know), they sat down to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s troubling you, Ladybug?” Chat asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aside from the identity reveal fiasco, you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You’re perplexed. What’s happening in that big brain of yours?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, she felt her brows push together. “Why did they send the sentimonster after me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hawk Moth is a couillon, is that not reason enough?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or does he know who I am?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Chat was adamant. “He wouldn’t do something so obvious if he did. It doesn’t make any sense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was right. Yet, she still felt like Hawk Moth was trying to get a reaction from her. “I guess so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s funny though, that your ex is unexpectedly at a party you’re attending, as is mine, then your favourite superhero bursts through the ceiling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My </span>
  <em>
    <span>favourite</span>
  </em>
  <span> superhero? That’s bold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I wasn’t before tonight, I’m your favourite now,” he said with a wink. “Anyway, it’s as if someone is trying to get a reaction from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but it was Gabriel who arranged for Kitty Section to perform…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...And who gave Kagami an invitation to the ball.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was uncharacteristically cool about our relationship, too,” Ladybug said, fitting the pieces together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then there’s Lila. I’ve always wondered why he was so willing to give her another chance after her partnership with Hawk Moth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes fell on her yo-yo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess we know where this was heading,” she surmised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat stood up, a menacing expression on his face. “Release the damn akuma. This ends tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to release it while you’re angry, Chat. I… You would be too dangerous with an akuma. If we go after your father, we go in with a plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t the time to go into that. She was already concerned that exposing their identities to each other could start the chain of events that led to Chat Blanc. If nothing else, she would protect him from that fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her. Hard and deep and wonderful. When stopped, she heard herself whimper. He offered her a lopsided smile. “Okay, I’m calm. Release it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>∞♡*♥*♡∞</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawk Moth lost connection with his akuma. It couldn’t be out of range, but it was shielded by something. He tried to charge another butterfly and couldn’t. His initial akuma was still out there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As suddenly as his signal was lost, he sensed it again. Hawk Moth focussed on Lila’s feelings of resentment, honing in on them, directing his messenger to her. It landed on its target and he initiated the connection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lila, you should be the centre of attention, but they continue to ignore you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I hate to interrupt your evildoing, but listen closely, not for very much longer. If you don’t take that insect back, I’m going to cataclysm this costume and ruin all your hard work,” Chat Noir’s voice reached him through Lila’s ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was about to continue until he replayed the cat’s words. Cataclysm what hard work? He hadn’t transformed her yet. Unless… Oh, no. He staggered back as though punched. The realisation struck him in a physical blow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They knew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He withdrew his akuma and dropped his transformation. He was cornered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Checkmate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>∞♡*♥*♡∞</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lila fled the party as quickly as the akuma did. The entire ball saw her stand still, allowing it to land on her. They witnessed her partnership with Hawk Moth so that nobody could dispute her guilt. If she hadn’t run for it, Adrien was sure she would have been chased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ladybug’s lucky charm fixed the physical damage, but Adrien wasn’t sure how to cure the betrayal. His father was Hawk Moth. There was no other explanation for what happened tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hid behind the staircase to detransform and Marinette immediately enveloped him in an embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I wish he was anybody else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her grip tightened on his jacket. “What now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He breathed in the scent of her hair and wondered why he’d never realised that she smelled exactly like Ladybug. If he hadn’t been so blinkered, he might have figured out her identity sooner. Or, not. He had been very blinkered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Assuming we can’t just stay like this all night, I say we go back to the ballroom and enjoy the rest of our night with our friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Adrien?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve got him over a barrel, Marinette. The advantage is ours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With reluctance, she accompanied him back to the ballroom, where Jagged Stone was performing a rare slow song. Adrien wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and they swayed in time to the music. Like that, Adrien felt stronger. Like he could do anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the night passed without incident, they even won the Best Group Costume prize. Afterwards, they stopped for burgers and milkshakes and gave themselves ice cream headaches as they discussed the strange events of the night. Without Marinette, Adrien would have felt removed from the situation. She was the anchor that stopped him getting lost in a maelstrom. Eventually, it was just the two of them, standing outside Marinette’s apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can stay at mine if you’d rather not go home,” she offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “Thanks, but he’ll get suspicious if I don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien paused to kiss her. His heart raced like it did the first time. He was sure it always would. They were made for each other, that was the only certainty in his life right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As always, my lady, it’s us against the world.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for sticking around for the past eight days!</p><p>Stay safe, y'all, and happy Hallowe'en.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>